Diana Cavendish
Diana Cavendish is a major character in the Little Witch Academia series. Background Diana Cavendish is descended from a long line of witches. The Cavendish family name was associated with witches due to Beatrix founding them, making the Cavendish family one of the oldest examples of a lineage of witches. Diana Cavendish always adored Shiny Chariot prior to her downfall, and would attend shows about her. However, she soon discovered that her magic had been taken from her. Diana faced great criticism and bullying, but she kept practicing. Eventually, Diana became a respectable witch, and would regularly attend Luna Nova Academy as one of the best witches in the school. However, the Cavendish family was going through a crisis, and Diana was considering leaving Luna Nova so she could become the new heiress to her seemingly doomed family, in place of aunts who disrespected the history the family had and may very well make the Cavendish name into a laughingstock. Atsuko Kagari followed her to her family manor and helped her through her family issues, allowing Diana to see herself as her own person. Stats Attack Potency: Large Star Level, (One of the best witches in the series, making her superior to Akko. Helped defeat the Time Demon) can bypass durability with spears and lightning magic that can vaporize foes Speed: Beyond Massively Faster Than Light (Comparable to Akko who obtained more words of Arcturus than Chariot did) Durability: Large Star Level (Should be comparable to Hannah and Barbara, who got into a fist fight with Akko and were far less harmed than she was) Hax: Flight, Healing, Regeneration, Gravity Manipulation, Transmutation, Statistics Amplification, Forcefield Creation, Status Effect Inducement, Power Absorption, Life Absorption, Sleep Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Telekinesis, Resistant to Earth, Fire, Wind, Water, and Electrical Attacks as well as Status Effects with the right barrier Intelligence: Above Average (One of the most intelligent witches, who is knowledgeable on many manners of creatures, magic, and witch history, and was believed to be the future of witches in the modern era) Stamina: Above Average (Comparable to other witches, who regularly fight monsters and carry out normally physically impossible chores) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Flight': All witches can fly with brooms if they know how, and Amanda is particularly skilled with a broom *'Earth Manipulation' *'Fire Manipulation' *'Wind Manipulation' *'Water Manipulation' *'Electricity Manipulation' *'Gravity Manipulation' *'Transmutation' *'Healing' *'Regeneration' *'Forcefield Creation' *'Cloth Manipulation' *'Storm Manipulation' *'Power Absorption' *'Life Absorption' *'Sleep Manipulation' *'Time Manipulation' *'Summoning' *'Telekinesis': Diana has demonstrated a mastery of Object Control magic and as such can float around objects with precision. Techniques *'Heat Blast Spell': A spell where weak creatures can be destroyed in one blast. *'Fiery Barrage Spell': A secret spell of the House Cavendish, where many swords are fired at an opponent. *'Rewind Spell': A spell that can rewind inorganic matter back to a previous state. *'Time Delaying Spell': A spell that can delay the passage of time for inorganic matter. *'Water Summoning Spell': A spell that creates a unicorn out of water. *'Statue Animation Spell': Brings a statue to life to carry out a task. *'Curse Shield Spell': Protects the user from debuffing effects for some time. *'Magical Barrier Spell': Creates a barrier around the user or other target. *'Reflecting Armor Spell': Can boost the target’s defense. *'Weapon-Wand Fusion Spell': Fuses a weapon with a wand with magical results. *'Dream Wind Spell': Puts an opponent to sleep. *'Lifesap Circle Spell': Absorbs energy from those caught in it to the caster. *'Spellsap Circle Spell': Absorbs magic from those caught in it to the caster. *'Flaming Arrow Spell': Fires a fiery arrow that can pierce armor. *'Fireball Spell': Fires a fireball. *'Spark Flame Spell': Fires large fiery projectiles that explode upon contact with a target. *'Hexflame Spell': A spell that fires off six fireballs. *'Path of Cinder Spell': Summons a trail of fiery pillars. *'Mark of Flame Spell': A spell that makes those caught in a sigil take damage from high heat as well as become more susceptible to heat. *'Flame Strike Spell': Boosts the user's power with fire. *'Flame Shield Spell': Boosts the user's resistance to fire. *'Volcanic Ray Spell': A spell that creates many fire pillars around the user that melt the ground. *'Flame Shot Spell': An explosive spell that fires an explosive projectile towards a target. *'Ring of Destruction Spell': A spell that fires a ring of fire around the user that protects them. *'Draconic Volcano Spell': A spell that fires flames like a flamethrower. *'Flare Splash Spell': Causes small meteorites to rain down on the foes. *'Rapid Fire Spell': A spell that fires searing rocks that home in on enemies. *'Meteor Crash Spell': A dangerous spell that summons a meteor to the ground. *'Thunderbolt Spell': Fires a lightning bolt downward. *'Lightning Spear Spell': Fires off an orb that can fire a powerful stream of lightning. *'Judgment Rain Spell': Causes a continuous rain of lightning bolts to explode around the user. *'Shattering Bolt Spell': Blasts electricity directly in front of the user. *'Thunder Cloud Spell': Summons a thundercloud that releases lightning for some time. *'Shutdown Spell': A spell that makes sigils appear in front of a target which fires icy spears at them. *'Ice Javelin Spell': A javelin that can pierce armor. *'Icy Dawn Spell': Creates a large block of ice in front of the user and can freeze the enemy. *'Frost Spiral Spell': A fired spiral that can freeze or slow a target. *'Freezing Wave Spell': A wave of ice that surrounds the user and can repel or freeze many targets. *'Whiteout Spell': A dangerous spell that summons a more powerful freezing wave. *'Rain of Icicles Spell': A dangerous spell that causes icicles to rain down. *'Shatter Spell': Deals heavy damage to frozen enemies. *'Frost Strike Spell': Boosts the power of water spells. *'Ice Shield Spell': Boosts the user's resistance to water. *'Ice Bind Spell': Freezes the ground in front of the user and anyone caught in it. *'Icy Embrace Spell': Freezes everything directly in front of the user. *'Stone Needle Spell': Fires a stone needle at the foe. *'Stone Wave Spell': Deploys several pylons of stone that can petrify opponents. *'Rock Fist Spell': A rock fist that punches opponents to the ground and may cause petrification. *'Earth Strike Spell': Increases the potency of earth magic. *'Earth Shield Spell': Makes the user resist earth more. *'Sandstorm Spell': Surrounds the user in a sand tornado that can deflect projectiles. *'Earthen Spikes Spell': A spell that traps an opponent in two spiky boulders. *'Wind Arrow Spell': Fires an arrow made of wind. *'Steel Wind Spell': A powerful wind that knocks away held items from the user. *'Tornado Shot Spell': A spell that pierces armor. *'Wind Shield Spell': A barrier that makes the user resistant to wind. *'Wind Strike Spell': Boosts the user's skill with wind attacks. *'Windstorm Spell': A tornado surrounds the user that knocks away projectiles. *'Dancing Wind Spell': A spell that boosts agility. *'Weakness Bomb Spell': A spell that lowers defense of the target it hits. *'Gravity Orb Spell': A spell that draws enemies closer to the area of the orb. *'Gravity Binding Spell': A spell that slows down targets caught in a magic sigil. *'Gravity Blast Spell': A spell that blows away those caught in it. *'Black Hole Spell': Creates a black hole that draws nearby enemies inside. *'Object Control Magic': Allows the user to control an object. *'Object Transformation Spell': Allows the user to transform an object into something else. *'Plant Restoration Spell': A powerful spell that can bring a plant back to life. *'Heal Spell': Heals a target. *'Cure Spell': Removes status effects. *'Regeneration Spell': Speeds up regeneration. *'Mana Tap Spell': Boosts the recovery of the user's magic power. *'Curse Lifting Spell': Removes curses. Only Diana Cavendish has demonstrated the ability to use this spell. *'Circle of Healing Spell': A sigil appears on the ground which heals anyone caught in it. Equipment *'Wand': The means through which witches cast spells. *'Broom': The tool witches use to fly. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Contributed to fighting the Time Demon *Can use Volcanic Ray, which melts the ground beneath her *Likely stronger than Jasminka, who can move trash bags much larger than her by throwing them well over her own head *Comparable to those who fought with a blizzard dragon Speed/Reactions *Should compare to the enchanted armor in speed, which can cross several meters in seconds *Capable of flying the Shooting Star with Akko *Capable of moving in tandem with lightning Durability/Endurance *Should be as tough as Akko, who was able to survive Vajoris the Mournful's sneeze, which parted clouds for a long distance **Akko has also crashed through the ocean at several thousand times the speed of sound by riding Shooting Star Skill/Intelligence *Diana lost her magical power and learned magic from the ground up through relentless practice *Diana is one of the most intelligent students in Luna Nova *Descended from a long line of witches, including one of the Nine Olde Witches, which is why it is believed she is so skilled Weaknesses *All witches need to be near a source of magic in order to use magic *There are certain spells that Diana does not know Sources *Magic Spell on Little Witch Academia Wiki for all possible spells Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Large Star Level Category:Beyond Massively Faster than Light Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Anime and Manga Characters Category:Witches Category:Magic Users Category:Magical Girls Category:Flight Users Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Healing Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Life Manipulators Category:Earth Manipulators Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Water Manipulators Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Sleep Manipulators Category:Broom Users Category:Wand Users Category:Sword Users Category:Little Witch Academia Category:Weather Manipulators Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Heroes Category:Time Manipulators Category:Summoners Category:Studio Trigger Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Students